Outcasted
by Envy-Hallie
Summary: When the Jonas Brothers experience a tragic car accident; leaving each of them undetectively invisible, can they fix their situation from surreal world to real world? Could two teenage girls be the keys back to their normal lives? The clock's ticking...
1. Author's Note!

**OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED  
(Nothing besides an Author's note—Audition process)**

I read, reviewed, strived, thought, and bit my nails over who should be thrust upon my story. I received eight different Auditions for my available roles, all which seemingly dazzled me! Thank you all. Except for, Leonie-Erin, you strange, strange girl (I love you very much!!).  
It was very hard for me to choose, I was pleased with the variety of personalities who auditioned, there were so many routes I could go down with so many characters, but I've chosen, I won't specify who's in which role, but I have chosen—and I have.

Now, I'm an independent writer, meaning away from , I write a lot of stories of variety that don't ever get posted. The point of holding an audition process was to help me work with pre-formed characters, and the ones I came out with, I'm so happy with.

So basically, if I do something with you (your character) that you're not okay with, please, let me know. With no further notice, let us on with 'Outcasted'!


	2. Chapter 1

**OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED**

**Here it is, a week—and then some after I promised it would be. Sorry guys, homework showers were hitting hard this week! Then Memorial Day weekend was unbelievably busy. I hope you all had a good holiday, and I hope you all forgive me for the broken promises, and enjoy the first official chapter!**

Life. It's completely pointless, if you aren't exactly living it. If you can walk down a crowded expressway, exerting as much noise, you possibly can from one person, and create no commotion whatsoever, it's pointless. When you can fling yourself from windows, attempt neck shattering stunts, and walk away perfectly intact, it's pointless. The need for human contact and the yearnings for companionship become more and more necessity, because without them, it's all pointless. My own _pointless_ journey began on an insignificantly foggy night.

_Saturday, January 5, 2008—around 3:00 A.M:_ Highway I-95, Los Angeles, California.

"Turn up the music, will you?", Joseph asked with a subconscious wave of one of his arms; an attempt to draw attention. He'd been squinting out into the fog for the past ten minutes—from the time we'd left the Megaplex, from a midnight showing of a horror-flick I'd already forgotten the name of.

"Seriously, turn it up." He ordered again, irately. If anyone else had been in the driver's seat, I would have unleashed a strong 'concentrate on the road' lecture, Joe however, was at his minds ease when life was at its loudest.

"Shh…" the silencing drifted from the passenger seat. Julie-Anne was about to get a mouth full. "Are you shushing me?" Joseph asked, obviously through a head-full of disbelief. "I was...", she answered mid-yawn.

Julie's my best friend, Joe's too I suppose, though technically I brought her into our lives. "Huh." Joseph snorted from the front of the Range Rover, and tightened his grip on the wheel, even from the backseat, with each passing street lamp's foggy light, I could see how white his knuckles were, Joseph wasn't much for being told what to do, shushing qualified gravely in that category. Julie grinned, then dropped both of her feet from the seat of her chair and her criss-crossed position—we were all pretty wiped out.

"Since when is your brother such a grump, Kev?" She asked, reaching back, backwards to touch her hand—presumably to my curls, she fell short; I slapped her hand, in a lame excuse for a high-five but I made due, considering her hand was dangerously close to jabbing me in the eye.

"He's always been quite the grump." I mused. Joseph let out a loud groan of protest, and Julie snickered loudly. "I've never been grumpy." He snapped angrily , which sent Julie-Anne into hysterics. Even Joseph had to laugh at his irony.

"I'm just trying to get us home alive, through all of this…shitty fog", he professed, relaxing off his state. "Profanity." Julie-Anne warned. She had a real irking towards curse words, I can recall dropping the' F-bomb' once in her presence; she was so angry, her face turned beat red, I genuinely feared for my life. "Jeez Julie-Anne, don't be such a grump" he teased, Julie shrugged before retorting "Someone has to act as the adult around you three." Three meaning Joseph, Nicholas, and I. Nicholas had fallen asleep just minutes ago against window.

I found myself answering that, myself. "Please, you're hardly eighteen."

"But I am eighteen!" She exclaimed happily, turning around in her seat to face me. A large grin upon her face, I couldn't help but laugh, Julie-Anne would never get over the excitement of being _finally legal_.

"If anyone is an adult here, it's me." Nicholas piped up, groggily from his seat. "Please, shut up, all of you.";I Doubted he was coherently aware he was talking; the second we climbed into the car, the kid was bait to pass out. "Nick's right, he's a fifteen year old….forty year old…." Joe contemplated aloud.

Nick and Joe, are my brothers, if I hadn't mentioned so before; along with our younger brother Franklin (who's seven, and far too young to indulge on Joseph's driving tactics). In another family, it could have been strange that three siblings were spending a Friday night together, in our case, it was every bit normal. My brothers were two of my best friends, aside from Julie-Anne of course, we were so close, we'd even started our careers together. Our band, 'The Jonas Brothers'. Though, that's entirely a different story—the gist is: Nicholas' has a set of pipes on him. He'd already had a record deal, and when his contractor discovered us; Joe and I, they went nuts. I at the time, was already decent in my guitarist's skills, and Joseph—, who's relatively like a chameleon, can adapt to any musical instrument with a long 

while of practice. Not long after, we were a marketer's dream: Three good-looking (I say this modestly, nobody likes an egomaniac) blood related brothers, who could write and play their own G-rated songs. Disney picked us up. And since hither, we've been living a surreal dream.

"Whatever, I'm still eighteen!" Julie-Anne squealed, her chin eased on the neck-rest of her seat, she was smiling excitedly at me. "You're nuts." I probed, reaching over her head to grip the hood of her sweatshirt, I forcefully brought it down past her eyes, to which she batted her hands madly trying to shove away mine. I stood my ground, but let go at her convenience. She flung the hood from her head, revealing her wavy brown hair, messy and wild. "No, I'm eighteen." She corrected "And you suck.", she turned around in her seat, away from me. I smiled to myself, I was full aware that in a few passing moments she would forgive me and all would be well.

"Someone, turn up the music, now!" Joe exclaimed, his face was so close to the dashboard, his nose was nearly against it. "Joseph." Julie-Anne hissed, but obliged and cranked up the volume on the stereo. I should have driven. The music before, a distant background, now sent loud vibrations around the car. The bass of the song, nearly made poor Nick jump out of his skin, he sat up, pushing himself away from his window. Jules looked over her shoulder, mouthed an apology to Nicholas, and quickly turned away, not before shooting me a glare. I grinned again, Julie-Anne was my best friend, but making her angry was highly amusing.

"Great. I can't see!" Joe's complaint came surprisingly audible over the music.

And that was it. That was the last thing I remembered hearing before we were hit. A flash of searing white light cut through the fog, and shone into the Rover, leaving the four of us frightfully petrified. Joseph jerked the wheel, Julie-Anne let out a large sob, and Nicholas instinctually reached for his door handle. I didn't do a thing.

I remembered, learning about wrong way drivers, in Drivers Ed., years ago, when I was just learning the ways of the road—there was some sort of national statistic, **One in every three 'wrong-way drivers' victim**…Dies? Lives? Walks away free of injury? I prayed to God, whatever answer: we would all be okay. "Damnit the wheels are fucking locked! Shi-"

With one swift crunch, the exterior of the car was compounded head-on. I lurched forward, into the passenger's seat, fortunately my safety belt tugged me _violently_ back; a large snap etched my earshot. 

Shattered glass rippled vilely from all directions. The airbags had let loose on impulse. I found myself looking out the distorted window—the pavement to the road looked so surreally close, I wondered if this was all a dream, before I could even think twice, I was reaching out of the window, and…touching the pavement. How was this possible? How was this happening? This wasn't right. I was alive, wasn't I? God, I was _just_ at the movies, Joseph was _just_ asking for louder music, Nick was _just_ asleep, Julie-Anne…she...what if they died? Any of them.

My sick thoughts stopped at a light in the darkness; "Is...Everyone…okay?" asked a, high shaken voice. "I think I am…Nick?" I immediately replied, it was surprising to me, how calm my voice was, I felt as if I could snap in half at any moment.

"No, it's Joe….Nick?" Joe's shaken voice requested again, illicit with panic. No response.  
"Nicholas?" I tried. Nicholas was the youngest, he was fifteen, if he died, if he was hurt…seconds were passing in centuries; an ambulance siren could be heard in the distance. Nick wasn't talking. "Are we…upside-down?", Nick finally asked his voice was loud, and distrusting, but he was alive. "I'm alright." He added quickly. Relief washed over me in an instant. And as fast as it had come, it was gone. We _were_ upside-down. "Hey….Julie?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Kev.…Joe…anyone?" Julie-Anne whispered. She was okay, all of us, we were okay. Scratched and bruised maybe, but we were alive. "Jules, we're all okay." I answered, a grin etched acrossed my face. "Seriously, someone answer!" Julie-Anne wailed. I shifted nervously in my seat, and tightened my belt, something wasn't right, had the crash affected her hearing?

Julie-Anne shifted around in her seat to face me, a thick red stream of blood was drooling down her cheek, and dirt misted her face. "Oh my God..." her green eyes widened with genuine fear, I suppose I had to look a little strange. "What? Am I bleeding?", I asked, suddenly afraid of how different I could look. The possibilities were infinite. Nick leaned in against velocity to get a good inspection, I lifted my hand to feel any seeping effects. None—not one. Nick shook his head in a confirmative 'No.' but she'd turned away, and was fighting a frenzy of gagging noises.

"Joe…Joseph, please be okay." She pleaded loudly, from the mashed in driver's seat, he shot me a puzzled expression. "I'm okay Julie-Anne, it's all good.", Julie-Anne ignored his words, and looked his way to see for herself, I assumed. "Oh…" she trailed on. "I told you, we're all fin-"

Julie-Anne let out a high-pitched shriek, an interjection, a single plea—'Help us', could barely be made out. From the tone of pitch she'd taken on, dogs were our only hope. I clamped my hands over my ears, Julie-Anne had removed one of her sneakers, and was bashing her shattered window with it, shards of glass that hung mercilessly, launched to the scene of the accident. "Miss, is everyone alright?"

A man in a dark blue police-uniform, had clamped his hand around Julie's wrist, sneaker-still in hand, she looked up at him nervously. "No…", she choked. I couldn't understand, we were all fine, why was she doing this? The man waved urgently to a group of paramedics standing by. "We'll get you and your friends out of here and to a hospital as soon as we can.", he released her wrist, and peered curiously into our car, "Sir, everyone's fine." Nicholas told the policeman, who turned his head, sickly and barked an order to the medics "Speed it up, it's not looking too good. There's a female in the front. She appears to have sustained injury, but is able to communicate, let her out first. Two males in the back, one in the driver's seat, all….major injury, possible death.", Julie-Anne screamed a sob.

"What's going on?", I demanded. I glanced over at Nicholas, who's eyes were wide, and full of frustration, then quickly at Joseph for an answer, his face only mirrored Nick's, and on the more or lesser possibility, mine as well. "I don't know…we're fine…we're perfectly fine" Nicholas uttered. I propped myself uncomfortably up, on the ceiling of the Rover so I could look at my two brothers. "You'd think we were invisible.", Joe snorted angrily . As soon as he said it, his eyes locked on mine from the in the cracked review mirror, wide, and afraid, we all were.

"Shit…", Nick breathed. This is the exact moment we realized our dilemma, the _actual journey_ starts here. "Shit!" He wailed. The fit Julie-Anne would have if she could have heard. "We are. We're invisible. Aren't we? Is this a joke?," the paramedics hacked on our car, dismantling Julie's car door, not that I was paying any attention to them. Personally, I was feeling much like a hopeless sap—starring in a low-blow movie; the guy who you watch as something unrealistic and terrible occurs toward, and then thank the heavens you aren't. "We're invisible……." I trailed off. Joseph pounded the horn of the Rover, it cried loudly into the night, well over the paramedics who were working on cutting Julie-Anne's belt from her.

Not a single head turned.

_Saturday, January 6th, 2008—5:17 A.M: _Good Samaritan Hospital, Los Angeles, California.

Being invisible was definitely something I could have done without. After they'd aspectly pulled 'us' and Julie-Anne from the Rover, they'd wheeled 'us' in a set of four ambulances, and blazed away, leaving the conscience (spirit?) us—Nick, Joseph and I behind. They had definitely wheeled three someone's into those ambulances, besides Julie-Anne, but I couldn't see anyone on those stretchers—same going for Nick and Joe—we watched the paramedics, and the policemen run frantically around them, strap in nothing aside from a sheet, and thin air, and fuss off to the hospital.

That's hardly the weirdest thing. Just minutes after we were stranded alone with the last of the policemen, snapping photos of the accident, and scribing down notes; we weren't there anymore, on the side of the high-way, by our mangled up ride. We were in the middle of Good Samaritan Hospital—one of L.A's uptown medical centers—a place I'd only indentified with as the place my younger brother Frankie had gotten his tonsils removed at last year; and we were there.

It was an hour or so later, of wandering, and questioning people (who couldn't hear or respond to us—which is annoying to say the least), we found Julie-Anne's sobbing mother on a fourth floor in-patient wing. After we found Julie-Anne's mother, it wasn't hard to find our own, she was demanding of a nurse she see her sons in a night-gown and coat. She was bawling, but yelling through her tears. Our father, stood distinctly off to the side his head was cradled in his hands, and he was shaking with his cries. Frankie—our seven year old brother was looking around sadly, confusedly, I doubted anyone had told him what was going on. At the sight of our family, in the state they were, it was a terrifying feeling. Joe excused himself from our crowd of three, I suppose he felt a lot of the responsibility for the break-down of our parents, being the driver. It wasn't his fault. Nick however, snapped. He'd shouted the vein of his existence to my mother, who didn't so much as glance in his general direction, but instead continued to shout at the frightened nurse.

"Time of death, five-seventeen A.M….", a stern voice shouted from behind me, for a moment the entire buzz of the in-patient floor stopped short aside from the sobbing and silent tears; everyone looked around at one another, hoping it wasn't their own loved one, who had died, at 5:17 that Saturday morning. Joseph returned quietly by my side shortly after quiet talking and whispering had once again started up. "Nick lost it?" he asked throwing a gesture at our younger brother, slumped against the nurses' stand exterior at our mother's feet. I nodded, ignoring the pangs of fear, and questions that were hitting me as the seconds ticked by: How long would this last? Was this really happening? Why did—"Mom! Mom, answer me, I'm right here!" Nicholas wailed, pounding his fists against the hard wood body of the desk. Joe shot me a wry smile—a sad smile. He wailed again, a musk of anger, and flusteration hit our environment, with only Joe and I to cringe at its loud sound, I masked my ears with my hands and turned away from the sight of my fifteen year old brother losing…quite possibly his sanity.

In the corner of the waiting room, in the last row of chairs, reserved for those accompanying the misfortunate, a thin girl, no older than Nicholas himself with waved blonde hair that at drifted down 

past her ribcage shot up from her chair, her hands—like mine, were clamped over her ears. Her ridiculously green eyes, even from good fifteen or twenty feet away, shone with fear as she searched the crowd frantically, she was dressed lazily in navy blue plaid pajama bottoms, and a 'Green', green sweatshirt, she obviously hadn't intended to spend her Saturday morning here either, all this aside from the point, as Nick's scream came to an end, she removed her hands from protection mode, away from her ears, and sat back down. Though her eyes still shiftily looked around, suspiciously. It wasn't her appearance that had caught my eye, though I couldn't deny she wasn't lovely (the fact that she couldn't have been older then Nick, made me feel _pedifile-esque_)….it was that she had acted like she'd heard Nick's scream. A nudge in my ribcage caused me to tear my gaze from the sight. Joe was pointing to the same blonde girl I had been watching milliseconds before. "Did…she just hear that?" he asked breathlessly. The girl screwed a pair of pink ear buds, that trailed down to a small white iPod, into her ears. "Yeah," I replied. "I think she did."

**So there it is! Tell me what you think! I swear from now on, I'll try and stick to my updates proposals, and the scenes won't be as long, those were just two major ones for the story (I have this whole sucker outlined). Next chapter you can expect a lot more pop culture references, I love them. Suggestions—reviews?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED--OUTCASTED**

**Dig the new Pen name? I'm very sorry for the month long delay. I don't really have an excuse other then I've been very social. But now that I'm getting back a little bit of down time, I'm ready to write again. And I remembered poor abandoned little '**_**Outcasted**_**' back on ****. And I wrote this chapter! I hope you guys still have it bookmarked, or something, you've probably waited a little while for this update! Just a heads up, I decided if I went with some shorter updates, I'd probably update more often. Maybe once or twice a week. Also if you've sent me a **_**Private Message**_** in the last month or so, I've gotten a new e-mail and I'm going to try to change it on here, I'm not just being an ignorant little twerp. I love you guys too much to cut off communication. **

_

* * *

__Saturday, January 6th, 2008—I don't care what time it is: _Good Samaritan Hospital, Los Angeles, California.

In my life, there are a few people who can understand the way my mind ticks: My brothers. My mom. And perhaps every girl in America. And what kills me about this whole _situation _(aside from the obvious) is that my mom, who understands my mind so well, can't see me, can't hear me, can't detect me. Shouldn't there be some kind of motherly will?

"Look at me, it's Nick…Mom…", I tried to plead, I really did, to just keep my cool.

"I have three sons…." She trembled. She was the type of person who cried at movies, graduations, and weddings, I'd only once seen her hysterically cry when my grandmother had died, and it was not a hysterical cry like this.

"Ma'me, I promise...I'll let you know as soon as I find out something about your son.", the brunette nurse reached to grab my shaking mother's hand, but I didn't trust her. I was fine, that's all she had to say to her, it wouldn't be a lie. "Sons." My mother corrected. The woman's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise, "Three sons….here?" she asked cautiously.

My mom took a deep breath and bit her lip before nodding slowly. She began to tremble with her tears again. That's when I officially gave up. I sat on the ground against the stupid desk, and I cried. It had been a long time, the last time I did that. I don't cry at movies, graduations, or weddings.

"Why can't you see me?", I asked, pitifully. My mother was yelling at the nurse above me. "Mom! Mom, answer me…..I'm right here." And this is how it'll always be now, right? Invisible and onward? What happens to my future? "Would you just..see me?!" I cried.

I clutched furiously at my brown curls. Am I stuck here forever? I have plans. Was I destined to become a to be me story on a video cassette tape, played in musty classrooms, on the dangers of late-night driving? The message, would tell, exactly how badly it sucked to be me tonight, and never would another stupid teenager, agree to sit backseat to a late night movie. Damnit. I'm worthless to everyone. My mother, my father. And I lost control of the last straw I held. I just screamed. Nobody heard, of course.

I just can't even begin to think—_"Yeah. I think she did." _Kevin cut through. He was talking to Joe, and staring at the stupid hospital wall. Why couldn't they just have a logical reaction like I was? I pounded my fist against the nurse's station, and a cupful of gel pens toppled over.

"Whoa", the nurse breathed. She was seeing this. Holy shit she could see this! "Joe!" I shouted immediately, a grin on my face. I turned around to see Joe looking worriedly at me. "The nurse can see the things we do!", I swiveled around and pointed at the nurse, but the pens were gone from the table. Back in their cup, on the platform I had knocked them from. "What are you talking about, Nick?", Joe asked concern washing over his expression. "She saw it….I know she did", I bumbled. I she saw that. I wasn't crazy. "Maybe…she just—" Joe started again. "Nick get over here." Kevin stated bluntly, from behind us. I stared hard at the nurse who was helping someone aside from my mother. Dumb nurse with her dumb upright pens. "Let it go, buddy." Joe whispered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the station toward Kevin. His eyesight was caught in a gape. At some blonde girl in the corner of the waiting room. She couldn't have been older than me. "She's too young for you." I spat spitefully of this entire night; though it was true. She was.

"Not interested." He replied in awe of the girl. Was I missing some kind of circus act she wasn't that interesting? The girl silently bobbed her head against the tune of her music, a pink wire wound around her lap an iPod. But that wasn't anything worth gaping about. "Then why are you so obsessed with staring at her?" I asked officially annoyed. "Go talk to her." He pushed me forward. I stumbled a few feet forward. No way, it would only make me angry.

"No. She won't hear me." I responded. "Please just…try?" Joe asked aggravated. "Fine." I walked towards the girl in the corner of the room, Joe and Kevin followed curiously. This was a waste of my invisible time. I sat in an empty waiting room seat acrossed from her. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked casually. She kept tapping her foot to her music. "Can't hear me can you?" I tried again. The drum beat of her fingers against the metal armrest of the chair thumped quietly. "No, I didn't think so." I glared at Kevin, who was just staring at her.

"Unplug her headphones." He stated pointedly.  
"This is pointless" I replied, I ran a shaky hand through my curls. This was just cruelty. Egging me on for nothing.

"Do it, Nick." He shoved my shoulder lightly. Lazily I reached over and pulled the headphone plug out, I dropped it near after. "The second I look away, it'll be back in there." I stated, previous anger towards the nurse's situation bubbled back. I looked away to prove my point, then turned my head back. The blonde girl was staring strangely at her unplugged iPod. It stayed unplugged. "Say something fast!" Kevin ordered.

Excitedly, I pushed off from the chair. I was on my feet, urging to blurt something. "Can you hear me…." I searched for an appropriate something to call this girl. "Blondie?" Joe whispered in suggestion. I shrugged, I had nothing to lose. "Can you hear me, Blondie?" "It's Giovanna." She snapped quickly. She looked up angrily, though her face turned from anger to surprise. "You can hear us?" Joe asked. "No." Kevin responded quickly. "She can hear Nick."

_Saturday, January 6th, 2008—8:00, I guess: _Giovanna's house, Agoura Hills, Los Angeles California.

I tried my best to attract her attention. I tried everything. I forcefully sneezed several times, I went to the extent of a choking death scene. The harder I tried, the more she seemed to stare at her dumb iPod. I guess we'd been there for a couple of hours, before two women who looked like Giovanna's polar opposites showed themselves forward.

"_Yo, Gio." A short brown haired girl greeted hoarse fully. Her eyes were puffy red, probably from crying which didn't stand out too much in the hospital. Giovanna's green eyes widened in surprise, she stood up quickly, letting her iPod fall in place on the seat of her chair. "Where's mom?" she asked worriedly. "Paying the bill, I guess", the brunette shrugged, and inhaled a large sniffle. "They're related?" Joe _

_questioned. "Apparently." Kevin answered boredly. The brunette girl was stand offish, compared to Giovanna. Her brown hair was long like her sister's, but concealed by a backwards Yankee's cap. I whole heartedly agreed on her choice of baseball teams. Outside of being pink and swollen her pupils were a deep brown—gold almost. She didn't seem to care what she was wearing either, she was wearing a plain white T-shirt, and some worn black sweats. Kevin was probably despising her from behind me, he was the fashion buff of the family. She was a classic kind of pretty though. Almost as if dressing so cloaked was how someone was supposed to dress. _

_Giovanna was staring at nothing but her feet, clutching a chunk of her blonde hair, her eyes were intent on the sight. "Are you okay Cris?" She finally asked with an irritated sigh._

"_Yeah." The girl—Cris sniffled. "For now".  
"Well good." She replied quickly, then straightened her posture. "Because I probably won't be talking to you for a couple of days." She threw in, then sharply turned around and stuffed her music player in the pocket of her pajama pants. "I hope one of them takes their shirt off." Joe yawned, standing up and feigning a stretch. I rolled my eyes. Just like Joe. "What?" he shrugged. Kevin slumped back in a chair, as if he was prepared to stake it out all night in the hospital. "It's not like we're keeping up appearances for anyone anymore." He sneered. Our parents had been kindly given the boot from the hospital an hour before, and been asked to wait by their phones for further updates._

_A brunette woman identical to Cris, showed up moments later, in a similar ensemble. "Come on girls…we should get some sleep tonight." Giovanna held her hand out expectantly, the brunette woman dug through a large bag to find a set of car keys and dropped them into her palm. "Bring the car around front." She wagged a warning finger._

"_Okay." Giovanna muttered. I shot a look back at Kevin, to see his take. He was sitting upright interested in the happenings of this odd family, too. Joe was probably just intent on his shirt dreams. "Hurry on now." She shooed. The woman draped her arm around Cris' shoulder, and aimlessly strung her finger's through her daughter's hair. "Don't worry sweetheart." She comforted. "We'll be home soon."_

No doubt we all agreed that we should follow the only hope of communication home. Joe seemed more excited to leave the hospital waiting room, and I'm half sure Kevin's been living his own episode of Veronica Mars teenage detective. The second Cris and her mother were out of the hospital doors, was when Joe realized we had absolutely no way to get to her house. We didn't have a clue as to where she lived. And he was right. I fell back against the hospital's sliding doors—that wouldn't open for me.

"Shit!" Joe's shout pulsated through my ears. "We're screwed."  
It was second's later that a white Escalade, boomed into the lot, and towards us. "Are they allowed to park that close to the hospital?" Kevin inspected. "No." He answered his own question. The car screeched to a hault, and to the hospital's entrance doors were being retracted vertically for it, I was pretty sure so, when I fell on my ass on the concrete. The car pulled into the hospital neatly. Right into it. And I stared wide eyed into the parking lot, afraid to see the damage.

"You have to be kidding me." Joe clucked his tongue. Kevin chuckled softly to himself before speaking up himself. "I guess we didn't need directions."

I turned back to look at the Escalade confusedly. The hospital was gone. It was a garage. A house with a driveway and a street. Exactly what had happened on I-95. "What if we wanted to go to Disneyland, or…" Joe sputtered excitedly "Or Egypt?" he grinned self amusedly. "We just could!", Kevin laughed along merrily.  
Was I the only sane one of us left?

Giovanna bolted from the car quickly, with a purple velvet knapsack on her back; she took off running into the house through a garage exit. I couldn't think of anything but my chucking brothers, our smashed up car back on the highway, and my sobbing mother as I tore off after her.**

* * *

****So, I got a review last chapter that was critically horrid. I'll take criticism like the trooper I am, but write it constructional, you doof (a certain persona). Should I move **_**Outcasted**_** to the '**_**Camp Rock**_**' category? **

**I'll update soon, promise. **

**--Hallie**


End file.
